Bullet Proof
by RubirosaRocks
Summary: Connie is about to annihilate Marcus Woll on the stand  for the defense  but she can't keep Mike out of her mind. She soon relaxes after she receives some unexpected encouragement. One-shot


**Title:** Bullet Proof

**Summary:** Connie is about to annihilate Marcus Woll on the stand (for the defense) but she can't keep Mike out of her mind. She soon relaxes after she receives some unexpected encouragement.

**Disclaimer:** All L+O characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC, I own nothing.

**A/N: **Hey there! oh and welcome to you too, March.

I guess you could consider this one-shot like a deleted scene in 'For the defense', between Connie's confrontation with Woll and her arrival at court.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullet Proof<strong>

The chilly wind of the morning breezed past her neck as she stepped outside of her apartment building onto the NYC Street, putting her hands in her pockets. An _unfortunately_ familiar voice caught her attention. She came face-to-face with the man she was to put away in jail. His slobbery, slimy gesture to give her a lift to the courthouse was nauseating to her. She just couldn't wait to get rid of him! She had gotten quite used to prosecuting for the people of New York County, but today she _was_ the people. Today she was willing to put her career on the line for justice- to put away Marcus Woll, her serial killer ex.

Marcus Woll. Tall. Powerful. Cunning. Intimidating. Successful. He was a heroic defense attorney to the naked eye. Underneath his mask, he was a rotten and manipulative monster. His disguise even tricked Connie once... or twice until she came to her senses. Others weren't so lucky. Those that got in his way usually ended up dead. Although his hands remained cleverly clean during all of the killings, his heart oozed nothing but grime.

When he breathed the words "Poor Mike Cutter", Connie's blood just about froze.

There are not many things that can stop Connie Rubirosa in her tracks; usually it's only if she sees the mistreatment of others. But this, this was something else. She was caught off-guard this time. Her feelings were now forced into the spotlight as Marcus stood hungrily for her reaction.

She kept walking, pretending it had no effect on her, but deep down she had butterflies all over. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. _"It's just the court case talking"_ she tried to convince herself. Connie was beginning to think that today was going to be a bad idea, she almost went home to her apartment again to skip the day, but then thought of the fateful call she made to one of the victims families and how the only way to make things right was to put Woll, that Son-of-a-bitch, in jail for life. She knew she had to face that monster again, but that hardly bothered her. She also had to face Mike. _Face Mike?_ Since when was working with Mike an issue? That question then started to bother her, the fact that she certainly _did_ know why it was an issue, but didn't want to admit it yet. He was her Boss after all, nothing more. But she knew very well that there are things that you tell yourself over and over, just to get by. But Connie realised she wasn't 'getting by' very well at all. Now a few blocks down the road, she still had only a few to go. Her walk was longer than she expected, longer than she wanted.

Her walk became more brisk when she heard footsteps walk after her, his tall shadow towered over her as his large hand grabbed her shoulder,

"Connie, wait"

She span around furiously and sighed, "Seriously, when are you going to give it a rest? I told you, No!"

"Woah!"

Connie jumped back with a gasp and so did he.

"Lupo?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Ha! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She clenched her chest looking at him in relief.

"Sorry about that. Haha. Ahh... I called out to you but you were obviously in deep thought."

"That's ok," she continued.

"Is someone bothering you, Connie?"

"No... Yes. I mean no..well, sort of."

He tilted his head in concern as she confessed, "Look, its complicated, ok?"

"Ah.. It's the court case isn't it?"

She let out an unsure nod not knowing how she should answer. She then noticed he was carrying an evidence bag.

"Whatcha got there, is that for the case?"

"Well it is... but it's not..."

"Cutting it pretty close don'tcha think?" she said as she looked at her watch.

"It's ah... complicated" he shared with an innocent smile

"Oh. I see. I think Mike, should have that, he's handling the case" She sounded quite proud and confident.

"It's for _you_ though"

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do, since I'm not on counsel."

"I know, that's why I wanted to hand this to you personally"

Connie lifted an eyebrow.

He opened up the bag and stood closer to her. She wasn't sure what to make of it all.

He poured the contents into his hand, grabbed Connie's carefully, and put it in hers.

"Here." They both focused on her hand. It was shockingly cold. Lupo let go as she opened her hand and looked at him in disbelief.

"Is this?-"

"uh huh."

She was left speechless as she kept looking at her hand and back at Lupo.

"Look, I knew you were going against Woll today, and it's not everyday you face your demons head on... And even though we all know you'd be able to _personally_ convict him while blindfolded and handcuffed.."

"Ha!"

"I thought you should be reminded that you certainly are a force to be reckoned with.."

"Oh yeah?" She became more and more intrigued.

"Yeah," he began to smile and so did she as he concluded, "Don't forget that you're bulletproof, Connie!"

She picked up the bullet that was in her hand and held it to the light remembering how close it came to hitting her in the hotel room a few nights earlier, when one of Woll's would-be-assassins fired it her way.

Lupo's phone went off as he apologised that he and Bernard wouldn't be attending court due to a new case. But reassured her with; "We've got your back... More importantly, so does Mike." Her smile grew larger.

"Thanks Lupo, I don't know what to say..."

"How about...that you'll see us at work tomorrow... Since you're gonna win." As much as she believed it, she still couldn't deny the fact it would be tough to break Woll's defense.

"mmm..you don't know that" Her smile lessened slightly

"Mike does. And you know Mike, If there's any possible case he'd lose, it certainly wouldn't be this one" her smile grew again as she agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll see you _tomorrow_ then"

Her Butterflies for Mike remained through out the trial but her courage to stand against Woll grew, even more so after the case.

No matter what, Connie knew that with friends like hers- she'd always be Bullet Proof.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Letters to Rikers Island:**

Dear Mr. Woll,

I always underestimate your power of giving me the urge to grab a smelly fish and slap you silly.

Mike! Grab your bat!

Yours sincerely,

TeamRubirosa

PS: Dear Mrs. Woll (Mamma Woll),

We're sorry we keep calling your boy a S.O.B; you're probably a lovely lady.

Xoxo


End file.
